Alone
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: Granny, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Clay, all leave for a mystery, leaving Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Red alone. When Sabrina accidentally invites Pucks worst nightmare, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red, and Peter all play a game of Truth or Dare...how will it turn out? Puck/Sabrina/Peter fic...some jealousy, and rated T for language and some other stuff...it's kinda funny, but kinda not, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Peter Pan...  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, I was at camp...but I'm going to try to get all my stories updated and this one as well...so enjoy, and review!**

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Ugh just go away!" shouted a very sleepy Sabrina Grimm.

"IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST 'BRINA, WAKE UP!" a muffled cry called from the door way.

"Daphne, I'm trying to sleep. After all, it is Saturday." she grumbled.

"But Grimm, the Old Lady said that she won't serve breakfast until you wake up, and the Trickster King cannot starve! It will ruin my beauty." joined another voice of the one and only, Puck

"I don't want to eat green pancakes with electric blue syrup." complained Sabrina.

"It's regular food 'Brina, your favourite!" cried a familiar voice.

Sabrina shot out of bed, threw her door open, and shot down the stairs hoping Uncle Jake wasn't lying...no such luck. Uncle Jake smirked as he, Puck, and Daphne made their way down the stairs. If looks could kill, Uncle Jake would be dead about a thousand times over.

"What?" he cried defenselessly, "we all wanted breakfast!"

Sabrina shot him a look and went up the stairs to her room. Twenty minutes later, she came out of her room, fully dressed in high heeled black leather knee boots, dark wash skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a leather jacket in her arm. To top it off, she had dark make up. In other words, she looked gorgeous.

"O Ria ip ooks bike you're ponna bone op or arties!" Daphne said, face stuffed with food.

"What? Daph, swallow and breathe." Sabrina said.

Daphne did as she was told and began again, "I said, 'Whoa 'Brina, it looks like you're gonna one of your parties!"

"I'm not, I'm just going to the Blue Plate Diner, where I can trust they have normal food" Sabrina replied shooting daggers at Uncle Jake.

Puck stood up, "Ok Grimm, I can't have you going out like that," he made a gesture to her outfit, "we'll leave in five minutes."

Sabrina looked confused, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Either you have a date, or you're trying to get _someone's_ attention."

Sabrina scoffed, "_As if_, why would I want to look good for anyone if I already have a boyfriend?"

"Because I'm amazingly hot and sexy and you love me...why else?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"You wish. Hurry up, let's go. I'm hungry," Sabrina called from the door way, "oh and bring your wallet, you're paying."

And with that, Sabrina walked out the door with a smirk on her face.

**~OOOOOO~**

Puck jogged to catch up with Sabrina.

"Remind me again why you can't just let me fly you there?" he whined.

"Because, I don't want to fly." came Sabrina's voice.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"No"

"Why not?" complained Puck.

"Because the last time you flew me, you found out I was ticklish and when we landed on the ground, you wouldn't stop tickling me!" exclaimed Sabrina. And she immediately covered her mouth. She looked at Puck warily as a mischievous smile formed on his lips. He snatched her and began tickling her senseless. She was shrieking and laughing at the same time.

"Puck," she said between giggles, "Puck put me down!"

"NEVER! We will fly all the way to the Blue Plate Diner and I will claim my reward for creating my master plan to fly us their with food!" Puck said.

"Puck," Sabrina said in a sweet voice while batting her eye lashes and giving him a pouty face that he couldn't resist, "can we _please_ land and walk there?"

He shook his head. And out of frustration, she kissed him, and they landed.

Sabrina put on a triumphant face, "I knew it would work." She started walking backwards and she bumped into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

"That's alright" came an unfamiliar voice.

She turned around and saw someone that looked familiar. She laughed out loud.

"'Brina, are you alright?" came a worried voice from Puck. He looked up and saw who it was and his glare hardened.

The guy stuck out his hand to Sabrina.

"Hey, I'm Peter Pan"

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review! Thanks!**


	2. AN

Heyy! Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm trying really hard to find out who Sabrina's boyfriend is. It can't be Puck...maybe...I don't know! PLEASE HELP ME! There will be a poll on my profile...thanks! Love you!

-Bubbling Bubbles


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy! So I'm back! So the result was...*drumroll* PUCK! I guess I'm happy...ya. SO ONWARD!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm or Peter Pan!**

* * *

_The guy stuck out his hand to Sabrina.  
"Hey, I'm Peter Pan"  
_**OOO**

Sabrina POV:

I stifled a laugh. Peter just looked at me in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I was about to reply when I heard, "Ya, you."

I turned and gave Puck a disapproving look that said _Be nice._ He rolled his eyes. Peter just stared at us.

I turned back at Peter and stuck out my hand. "I'm Sabrina Grimm." He looked at me shocked.

"Wow, I did not expect that."

...Wait what? I don't get him. He's so confusing. "You didn't expect what?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Goodfellow here would be able to be controlled by a Grimm, even if she is the prettiest person in the world." he said with a smile.

"Well, Pan" Puck spit out the name with disgust, "she can do that because she's my _girlfriend._" I smiled inside. He's so cute when he's jealous.

"Puck, sweetie, why don't you calm down so we could all talk this through, not like children," I said smirking. I won. I always win when I call him sweetie. Ahh the things girls can do with a bat of an eyelash and a certain tone of voice. WE COULD MOVE MOUNTAINS!

Anyways, Puck did as he was told.

"Now that that's settled, we should talk more. Peter, where are you staying?" I asked.

"Nowhere right now, I just got here," he said, obviously lying but I went along with it.

"Well you could stay with us, I'm sure Granny would love to have you over." I said smirking. I knew this would kill Puck. So I turned to Puck. "Wouldn't she?"

"Are you f-," I sent him a glare, "I mean, she'd be out of her mind if she didn't?" I smirked at him again and pulled out my phone.

"Hello Granny?" pause "Puck and I bumped into Peter Pan on the way to the Blue Plate Diner and I was wondering if he could stay with us because he has no place to stay right now." another pause "I think that's a great idea Granny! He could sleep in Puck's room!" I earned a glare from Puck but I pretended to not see it. "Okay thanks Granny! See you soon. We're gonna get something to eat." pause "Ya we'll visit Briar and invite her to dinner tonight." pause "OK, love you bye!" And I hung up the phone.

I turned to Peter, "Granny says you could stay with us."

"Ok thanks," he shot me a wink. Puck growled. To calm him, I kissed his cheek and then turned to Peter. "We're going to the Blue Plate Diner, you coming?" He said he would.

I laced my fingers with Puck's and started pulling him towards the Diner, which by the way was only 3 feet away.. "Come on Puck! I wanna eat!" He followed me, with Peter trailing after.

Boy this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: LOVE IT? If you dothen review! I love them! They make me happy...unless they're flames. Those make me sad :(, so don't send flames my way! And btw, I just couldn't let Briar die. It was too sad! Thanks! I love you all! **


End file.
